Mine
by IggyGirl14
Summary: Demon Alfred has his eye on a little human by the name or Arthur Kirkland. His mission: Drive the other insane and wishing for death, However, Alfred wont allow him that. Arthur's only other option? Suicide. However, when he does that he belongs to Alfred... forever. Warnings inside, and M for a reason so be careful if you wanna read this.


**Mine**

Chapter 1, Why me?

**Disclaimer: I do _Not_ own Hetalia or the characters in this story. I only own this story's plot. Enjoy.**

**Warning: **In the next chapter or few, there may or may not be non-con. Rated M for possible gore, which is more than likely, death, talks of suicide, suicidal thoughts, kinky things, torture, mind fuckery, and things that can normally be associated with Demons. Enjoy.

* * *

I cried out and placed my head between my knees. My sanity had to be breaking; there was no way any of this was actually happening. I cried softly, my eyes bloodshot and tortured as tears slid down my face. I jumped and pulled my body in closer as I heard glass in front of me break on the hardwood floor and a dark chuckled echo through the room. I lifted my head up and let out a cry, not seeing anything. Fear gripped my heart, my entire body going cold. "Why… why me! Why target me? What have I done? Leave me alone!" I shouted in rage and fear, a confused tone in my voice.

A loud scream was ripped free from my tight throat as my back burned. It had felt like somebody had run sharp knives down my back, sending my body into agony. The tears fell heavier. This was real; something otherworldly and unfriendly was targeting and hurting me. I lifted my head a bit more to stare around the room my eyes bleary from pain and tears. I reached behind and winced as I felt welts and blood.

Another chuckled reverberated through the room and the room suddenly felt much colder than before. I whimpered in fear, in too much pain and confusion to be brave. A strong hand gripped my chin and jerked it up. I closed my eyes but they were forced open. I felt a few more tears slide down as I realized I was helpless.

I cried out as four small puncture marks appeared in my cheek as claws dug in to hold it. I must have been amusing for a laugh, although not jovial, was heard from directly in front of me. I blinked and tried to focus my sight so see what was before me. I was surprised as it works while the thing spoke.

I discovered it was a demon torturing me, a powerful one that controlled magic. The other soon realized I could see him and he smirked, revealing sharp teeth and his eyes grew darker. "I truly found myself a valuable human." He finally said, his voice obviously American. The words sent a chill through me, what was he going to do to me? I asked just that, my voice hoarse from screaming and crying.

The other chuckled again and dug the claws in more, making me cry out again and bleed more. "What am I going to do? I am going to drive you insane, crazy. I am going to hurt you so much you will want death, so much so you will commit the ultimate sin: suicide. When your soul is free, I will take you and make you my slave, pet and fuck toy. Mine. I won't eat you, no you are too valuable." He hissed in my ear before licking it and making me quake in fear. "You are already mine Arthur Kirkland. I can't wait to see you fall." He said and released my chin.

I stared and took in his appearance. He was tall, more than six feet tall. His wings were leathery and black; the wingspan was impressive as well. I whimpered as he flashed his teeth again and licked my cheek that had bloody holes. The burn grew and more hot tears spilled down my cheeks. A look of sadistic glee entered his ice blue eyes and he opened his wings, flying back, thus moving his black hair. The other was also wearing black almost military attire with a black bomber jacket. He grinned and hummed a tune, enjoying my pain and fear.

"I will see you soon, Arthur Kirkland." He hummed and faded. The room returned to normal temperature. I let my face fall into my hands and I sobbed loudly. I was going to die and be his. I could try and not kill myself, I could be strong enough but then he could set things to where he could kill me himself. I sobbed. It was hopeless, I was done for… Somehow I knew the demon was still watching me and drinking in my fear. Before long I fell into an inky darkness of sleep that allowed my conscience a reprieve from this horrible reality.

* * *

I snickered as I watched the fragile man fall asleep. Once the smaller man was asleep I dropped down next to him and laced a pale hand into his hair. I chuckled; he was going to be so much fun to break. I tugged the hair and had a few strands follow my clenched fingers. I would need those for later.

I then turned to his face and smiled. He was rather adorable for a human, but it was too bad he didn't know the real reason behind this. This human was destined to be an angel, no doubt about it. I had to get him to sin this way he would be mine. I ran thumb across a porcelain but tear stained cheek and grinned, licking the holes again, this time making sure they healed rather than burned like I had before.

I looked down and stood up. He was delicious…. Shame I couldn't eat him. Perhaps a nibble or two wouldn't be so bad. I licked his neck and leaned back. Before I allowed him to kill himself I would have him beg for me. This was going to be such a fun little game.

I looked back at the hair in my hand and waved my hand, transporting it to my home in the underworld. Not hell though… that's where the truly terrifying demons lived. I shuddered at the thought and spread my wings. I would return to this small and fragile creature tomorrow, he was no fun to mess with asleep. I grinned and stared once more before leaving. "Arthur Kirkland, this shall be amusing."

* * *

**So some of you are probably thinking **_**'Why is she writing this and not her other story?'**_** Well the answer is I'm having a bit of writers block and wrote this monstrosity about 30 minutes ago… Anyways I'll update this eventually, so tell me what you think! Sorry it's rather short… but the chapters will get longer. Thanks for reading guys! **


End file.
